


Under the Shady Tree

by littlecrim



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art Student Eren, College AU, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Sketching, office worker levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrim/pseuds/littlecrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was just another art major looking for inspiration. He brings his sketch pad with him at all times and when he stumbles upon a stern looking man from afar in a park it was hard for him not to draw him. Thus, his obsession began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Shady Tree

  
The day started as any other but no one could have known that by evening. Eren had gone home to his family with the most contented smile on his face. It shocked them since he always came home in a menacing mood whenever he came home from school during high school. But after the first day of college, Eren would  _always_ go home all smiles.

His parents were just oblivious to the fact that it involved a man who was too short for his age.

It was one of those cliché days in the park where he settled down under a tree and was sketching the beautiful scenery before him when all of a sudden, his  eyes averted to the man sitting on the bench who looked bored holding a cup of coffee. He had this look in his face where he was forced to sit alone in the bench, but Eren sought deeper that maybe (just maybe) the older man wanted peace and tranquillity.

He was completely drawn to the man that he couldn't stop staring at him. His half shaved hair, the way his bangs fell to his face gently when his head turned to some random noise. He saw his motionless face slightly change expression when he was deep in thought and was startled by a dog barking loudly at him. He saw it all.

The man always wore a suit, sometimes changing from black to grey. He watched from afar to observe the man’s features. His jawline was sharp matching his grey eyes that looked predatory. Eren made up this thought that this man had a soft side despite his tired, icily stares. His lips was always faced downwards and sometimes it formed a thin line.

People would sometimes flinch when they turn their heads towards him but Eren, he thought the stranger was beautiful. It left him smiling sheepishly and his stomach would turn in knots. Soon after that he longed to see him every day.

Without knowing, he unconsciously started to draw him forgetting about the sketch he’d drawn earlier. The sight of the random stranger perched on the bench simply took his breath away.

Only then he realised that from one look, he had fallen for him. Ever since that day, he went to the park during his break to the usual tree and sat down and Eren would wait for him.The man who went in his life and stole his heart at a mere glance. It was absurd to even fall for someone who was a complete stranger. For all he knew, he could be someone who despises human interaction, or he could even be married. Even so he didn't care. 

He would let this obsession play until he sucked every last drop of his feelings out of him and poured it onto his drawings. He will wait until he'd grow out of love and move on. At this moment he will allow himself to bask in this fantasies which was something he often did, and let the warmth spread out like bruised flowers.

 

* * *

 

“What is this?”  Jean held up Eren 's sketchpad and revealed its drawings. Every flip of the page contained endless drawings of the same person over and over again.

“Why did you take this from my bag?” Eren said quickly snatching the pad from his friend. He didn’t miss that look Jean had in his eyes though. 

“I didn’t take it. I found it lying on the ground. Eren, why are you drawing millions of drawings some random man? Don’t tell me you’re fucking him?” Jean asked seriously. “Is this what you do in your free time? Draw some boy’s face who doesn't even know you exist?”

Eren looked away avoiding the angry look from him. He didn't answer. He didn't need to. From the silence Jean scoffed and walked away. Eren stared at the sketchpad on his hand wide eyed. Jean was his friend, yet he walked away from something so simple. What was that about? His friend was always aware of his sexuality so why was it suddenly a problem?

The sentence hurt him more than it should as he racked his thoughts and tried to sort them out. It shouldn't have bothered him but this was quite a pain to deal with and he hoped he was overthinking things. He mentally beat himself up that whoever it was; they would certainly find it strange and downright creepy if they saw what he was doing. He waited for that disgusting sentiment but it never surfaced. Eren didn't want to think of himself as a stalker because he wasn’t. He was only drawing, his hobby. There wasn’t anything wrong with it. But the more he thought about the unfamiliar person the more it made him look like one. It saddened him. It didn't mean he was going to stop though. When the word goes around that's where he'll cease his actions. 

Eren was probably way in too deep and he knew there wasn't a reason why he shouldn't stop anymore. 

After that, none of his friends had approached him. He grew anxious when he thought that Jean would spread the word around about his drawings. But he didn't, much to his relief.

A month passed and Eren's sketchpad was filled with scenery of the park from different angles, at different spots. Some shades were contrasted to highlight the time of day, where the light had hit the objects in the same park. In a lot of cases, it was drawn from the same angle but he made himself to change spots from time to time.

When the black haired man wasn't around, disappointing the younger man, he would sketch somewhere else.He was surprised that he hadn't noticed him at all.  He sat down to his seat and took out his necessary things for today’s class. He sighed and looked outside the window. He didn't even notice the professor entering and the class had already started. He took out the sketchpad from his backpack and opened the first page.

He smiled softly. It was the first drawing he ever drew on the pad. And there was something about the sketch that made it full of life, like it was real. The first day he’d seen him was so clear in his mind the memory was still so fresh like it was yesterday.

Every time he drew him. Every shade, light or dark, it completely contrasted his beauty. And it wasn't the way he drew that makes it so light and beautiful. It was the person that was drawn. He put in every emotion he saw and he placed all his feelings into it. The way his stomach fluttered left a pain in his throat that he couldn't swallow. 

 

* * *

 

He stayed a bit of a distance away from him as usual. He’d settled down on the tree and reached in deep in his bag to reach for his pad but he couldn’t find it. His eyes began to panic as he rummaged through his bag again. After two minutes of trying to find it he sighed and leaned back on the tree trunk.  He put all his feelings into it, like he had put some of his life into the drawings. He tried to remember when was the last time he had it when his breath hitched.

“Shit. I can’t remember where…” He whispered to himself.

He let out a loud groan and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He got up and took a glance at the brown painted bench across the lake. There he was, sitting with his legs crossed and the cup of coffee in his hand and a newspaper on the other. The same tired eyes scanned at the article he was reading taking occasional sips. Eren reached down into his bag and take out a pencil and stood up. He was about to move to start to look for his pad when he noticed that the man was dressed informally.

He was dressed in slacks paired with a blue button up shirt. The sight was new to him and after some time, he was already putting in his last touch on his drawing when he looked up and sees that he wasn't there any more. He slumped down his shoulders. His eyes wandered around the park and his head turned when he was startled by a sudden noise.

He almost jumped at his seat and when his eyes met with the intruder, his mind turned blank.

The man was standing next to him and his eyes stared intensely into his green eyes. His eyes flicked down to his drawing in which he pulled it tightly to his chest hiding it away from him. Eren didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth but no words came out. Instead his eyes travelled down to the stranger’s hand where his precious sketch pad was. Well, shit.

He didn't know what to do. His heart beating like crazy, he was blushing deeply. He was so happy that he was noticed but then he felt incredibly embarrassed for being acknowledged. The person he liked, the one who made him happy knowing he would never get a chance with him was standing behind him.

_Eren, calm down quit acting like a virgin._

It seemed like an eternity before the man spoke.

“This yours?” The man’s voice was deep and it was harsh that it sent shivers down his spine. God, his voice was so much better than he expected. He mentally reprimanded himself as the situation at hand was not how he thought their first meeting would go.

Eren nodded slowly, not exactly processing this current situation at hand. He took it as it was handed back to him. His eyes never stopped staring at him. And when it him, it all came crashing down.

He was here. He saw his drawings. He saw them.

_Oh shit._

Eren opened his mouth to say something but a squeak was all he could muster. It was laughable. He had amazing people skills and yet this short man, with a gaze so sharp he thought he would never be able to escape them, left him completely speechless. 

The man looked at him as if this whole situation bored him and spoke as he gestured his head to his sketch pad. "I'm going to ask this once and once only."

"Uhm.. Yes?"

“You better tell the truth or else.”  The threat was there. It wasn’t false and he honestly felt scared for once. His thoughts of the man he dreamed of many times was shattering. He tried to find his words. Sort out his thoughts. "Who are you and why the hell is that book full of my face?"

“I-" He didn’t dare lock eyes with him and kept his gaze on the ground.

“Who the fuck gave you the permission to?”

Eren winced and bit his bottom lip. “No one…” He heard him sigh in annoyance and he felt him move around.

“Stand up.”

He obeyed without batting an eye and his eyes looked down. He was small. He bit his tongue before that sentence impulsively left his mouth.

“Look, kid. As flattering this is, I’m still fucking creeped out." He began. "I want you to remove the pictures wherever you posted them on some art website.”

Eren's head snapped up. "Wh-what? No no. This is private. I've never shown them to anyone. I don’t share these and I never planned to.” He said sincerely. 

“… You’re sure?”

He nodded feverishly as he clutched his pad in one hand. They locked gazes and Eren’s cheeks turned red.  “I’m sorry. I know you probably think I’m a weirdo but I just want you to know that I’m not stalking you.”

“They’re good.”

“I'm not I-“ He stopped. Did he hear that right? “You- what’s good?”

“The drawings. It’s not bad, kid.” The man said and smirked when Eren’s eyes widened. “Normally, I’d really tell you to stop but damn it I can’t complain when you have fucking talent.”

“Wh-wha-wh-what?” Eren sputtered out. He gawked at him.

The smaller man rolled his eyes as he held out a hand. “I’m Levi.” Eren shook his hand gently. This was too much for him to handle. It really was.

“Eren.” He whispered.

“Alright, Eren.” Levi said tiredly. “Come with me for coffee and in exchange I’ll give you permission to continue to draw me. When. I’m aware.”

“You’re not creeped out any more?”

“Of course I am. I’m more than tempted to burn that book.” He pointed at the said pad. “But you seem genuine by what you said.”

“But why coffee.. with me?” Eren asked like a frightened mouse, his words came out at a higher pitch, one where he never thought it ever existed. His eyes were wide staring at Levi, it shined even with the smallest ray of sun that descended down through the gaps of the swaying trees. "I basically look like some obsessed man who enjoys drawing your really beautiful face-"

He stopped himself as his face flushed even brighter and Levi shook his head but Eren saw the smile. He was attempting to hide it but Eren fucking saw it.

Levi let out an exasperated sigh. "If you don't want to then grand.”

Eren’s eyes were wide open. He stifled a gasp from escaping his mouth. "No! I mean, yes. I would love to have coffee."

“Hm. Come on, it’s my day off so I’m in no rush.”

Eren could only nod dreamily and picked up his bag from the ground. They walked side by side and Eren didn’t notice Levi already had a cup of coffee in his hand. Eren didn’t ask why and how Levi knew the sketch pad belonged to Eren. All that mattered was the present. He was here. Talking to him.

Someday he’ll be able to hold his hand.  Someday he’ll be able to run his fingers through his hair. Because, like Eren had always said, there was nothing more pure than the feelings of love he felt towards Levi.

He didn’t know where this was leading to but he was sure as hell that he was not going to let this chance pass.

He was right here beside the man who he will not let go as of the moment. And every moment that will pass will never be spent him watching Levi and longing to be in his life, but he would be living in them.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheese!
> 
> Yup, that would be the word I would describe this monstrosity.


End file.
